Nochebuenas
by FlorLee329
Summary: Una flor roja con grandes petalos que representa la Navidad, puede convertirse en el mejor pretexto para no pasar la Noche Buena solo. OneShot, especial de Navidad y Nochebuena, Bonus-Dino s Dedicated


¡Konbanwa~desu!

Ahora les traigo un especial de Navidad. Esta historia es un extra de la serie _**Dino´s Dedicated**_… considérenlo como un Bonus por la tardanza en escribir sus 20 fics.

En este caso les traigo un Brick & Buttercup… no sé por qué, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja n_n…

Espero que les guste, y que tengan una feliz navidad junto a sus seres amados. Que Dios los bendiga durante todo el año que viene n_n

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así habrían muchos universos alternos y en uno de ellos Brick sería un joven apuesto y adinerado, pero solitario, y Buttercup seria la joven dueña de un hogar para niños desamparados), todos los derechos son para Craig McCracker y Cartoon Network. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento n_n

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible OoC, trama extraña, One-Shot, especial navideño.

* * *

**Nochebuenas**

La luz brillaba en la lejanía. Se podían percibir varias luces de colores adornando las casas en la ciudad. Todos convivían con regocijo, todos, menos él. Sus ojos escarlata miraban detenidamente cada detalle de la ciudad desde una colina alejada. Su cabello naranja largo se mecía con el viento frio del invierno. Tenía que aceptarlo, él no podía ser feliz, ni siquiera en navidad. Sus hermanos… ellos lo habían dejado de lado para seguir sus propios objetivos y sueños. Él, al ser el heredero de la empresa de su padre, solo podía quedarse en ese lugar, "disfrutando" de la vida llena de lujos en la que su padre lo había sumido por primogénito.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su pantalón de mezclilla con frustración. Se iría… se largaría al lugar más alejado que encontrara, solo para no seguir pensando en su cruel realidad. ¿Pasar la navidad solo? ¿A quién se le ocurriría algo como eso?... por eso se iría. Caminó lentamente con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Se introdujo en el espeso bosque de pinos y plantas invernales que se encontraba al pie de la colina. No le importaba perderse. Si se perdía por una semana no tendría que pensar en pasar el año nuevo y la navidad solo, sin alguien a quien desearle felices fiestas.

Cerró los ojos y siguió caminando sin detenerse, asegurándose de dar vueltas de vez en vez, hacia distintos lugares. No quería ver el camino a seguir para regresar. Caminó cuidadosamente para no tropezar por la falta de visibilidad, mas no se detuvo. Después de caminar así durante los próximos 28 minutos abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver su cometido logrado. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Analizó el paisaje con la mirada, había encontrado un lugar verdaderamente hermoso. Estaba rodeado de pinos cubiertos con una delgada capa de nieve y de grandes (**N/H: **wiii! ^^ n/a: no tan grandes ¬¬ **N/H: **aww… u.u) flores rojas. Se acercó a uno de los bajos arbustos y tomó delicadamente una de esas flores para observarla con la mirada. Esa flor le parecía familiar, pero no recodaba el lugar donde la había visto. Cerró sus ojos y acercó la flor a su nariz, disfrutando el agradable aroma que desprendía.

_ Son hermosas_ comentó al viento, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

_ Si, lo mismo pienso_ contestó una voz a su espalda. Él se giró con tranquilidad por reflejo, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos verdes que la joven poseía_ Ah… lo lamento, yo…

_ No hay problema_ soltó amablemente_ ¿Cómo se llaman?_ preguntó regresando su mirada hacia la flor roja que sostenía entre sus dedos.

_ Nochebuenas_ respondió viendo las flores que se encontraban a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo a su lado_ Son una flor que representa a este día

_ Ah… ya veo…_ ¡Oh, cruel destino! ¡Lo habías llevado a uno de los peores escenarios para él en esos momentos!... aunque habría sido mucho peor llegar a un sitio donde hubiera personas desamparadas que no pueden festejar la navidad por unos motivos más válidos como la pobreza

_ Esta parte del bosque es en la única que florecen en todo Megaville, por eso adoro venir aquí_ comentó mientras se hincaba y dejaba la canastilla que llevaba a su lado. Sacó sus manos de la protección de sus guantes verdes y tomó una pequeña pinza de la canastilla, con la que comenzó a cortar varias flores. Cada flor que cortaba la dejaba en la canastilla con sumo cuidado.

_ ¿Para que las cortas?_ preguntó él viendo las acciones de su inesperada acompañante de cortos, brillantes y despeinados cabellos negros.

_ Son un regalo_ respondió sin ver al joven

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?

_ No es necesario, pero puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente_ contestó ella viendo al chico con una sonrisa cálida. Un pequeño rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del joven cuando vio tan hermoso gesto. Caminó hasta llegar al lado de la joven y comenzó a cortar con sus manos algunas de las flores rojas.

La canasta se llenó luego de unos momentos de silencio incomodo entre los jóvenes. La joven sonrió satisfecha. Se levantó tomando la canasta y extendió su mano para ofrecer ayuda a su acompañante, quien aceptó dudoso el ofrecimiento.

_ ¿Qué hacías aquí antes de ponerte a ayudarme?_ preguntó sonriente mientras ayudaba al joven a ponerse de pie.

_ Nada…_ respondió un poco nervioso_…en realidad me perdí_ rio nerviosamente, cuando se puso por completo de pie (n/a: ¿No han notado que hay ocasiones en las que es más difícil levantarse con ayuda a que te levantes solo?... haha yo si xD)

_ ¿De verdad?_ cuestionó sorprendida. Un brillo de preocupación se reflejo en sus orbes verdes cuando vio el asentimiento del joven con su cabeza. _ ¿Quieres que te guie? Muy posiblemente no vayamos para el mismo rumbo, pero cuando salgamos del bosque podemos separarnos.

Dudó unos instantes. No quería volver, pero de cierto modo sabía que ella no se iba a ir sin él… tenía el presentimiento de que era parecida a su hermano menor, además de la apariencia. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, y vio feliz a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, aun sin soltar su mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso la soltó de inmediato, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

_ Ah, claro_ respondió intentando disimular su sonrojo. La joven sonrió por las acciones del joven y le hizo señas para que él la siguiera.

Caminaron callados por largos minutos. Solo el sonido de los animales salvajes, el viento al mecer las hojas y el sonido de sus pasos se podían percibir por ambos. Él la analizó con la mirada durante largos momentos. Ella llevaba una falda larga –hasta las rodillas- color verde, mientras que su suéter negro era complementado por una bufanda verde, al igual que sus guantes y botas.

_ ¿Falta mucho?_ preguntó él intentando distraerse.

_ No, solo tenemos que caminar un poco más en esa dirección_ informó ella señalando la dirección que debían seguir para salir del bosque. La corta respuesta de la joven no le permitió más que distraerse durante algunos segundos.

_ ¿A dónde irás tu cuando salgamos del bosque?_ preguntó él volviendo a intentar distraerse por unos momentos más.

_ Iré a entregar estas flores a mi familia_ sonrió con un deje de tristeza marcado en su expresión. Pregunta equivocada_ ¿Y tú?

_ A ningún sitio en especial_ respondió él sin pensar.

_ ¿No vas a celebrar la Noche Buena con tu familia?_ preguntó ella viendo al joven de reojo.

_ No, mi familia está fuera de la ciudad, así que no puedo festejar con ellos_ respondió mientras sonreía con amargura y clavaba su mirada en el suelo por el que caminaba.

_ Ah… lo siento_ no sabía porqué se disculpaba, simplemente lo hizo por impulso. Él levanto su roja mirada hacia la de ella y sonrió cálidamente.

_ No te preocupes, estoy bien_ fue lo que susurró como respuesta.

El silencio gobernó durante los próximos 31 segundos. Era una cruel dictadura, que no permitía a los jóvenes salir de la jaula de sus pensamientos. Él abrió la boca intentando revolucionarse contra el patriarca, pero se detuvo, con miedo. Fue ella la que escapó del calabozo y derrocó al silencio. (n/a: Creo que las clases de historia me afectaron tantito -.-)

_ ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa a entregar las flores? Darán pavo para la cena, será como una posada_ propuso ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Un pequeño rubor surcó las mejillas del joven. El gobernador derrotado intentó volver a ponerse de pie, pero ahora fue él quien lo derrotó antes de que siquiera terminara de levantarse.

_ Como y me voy_ bromeó aún sonrojado. Una risa leve salió de los labios de ella, mientras él sonreía estúpidamente (xD).

_ Bien, vamos. Es por aquí_ índicó guiando al joven hacia la salida del espeso bosque. Caminaron por la banqueta para peatones después de eso. Él comenzó a hacer bromas _"inteligentes" _y ella lo incitaba a seguir con su leve risa.

Pequeños y blancos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Aceleraron el paso al notarlo. Entre bromas y risas comenzaron a ser cubiertos por una delgada capa de nieve.

_ Parece que será una blanca navidad_ comentó ella viendo el oscuro cielo nocturno, que poseía un toque naranja en sus nubes

_ Sí, eso parece_ apoyó sonriendo amistosamente mientras admiraba la nieve que había caído en los hombros de su acompañante. Su color era parecido al de la piel de ella.

_ Es aquí_ repuso ella mientras detenía su andar delante de un gran edificio amarillo con letras verdes que formaban la oración de _"Colors of the Heart"._ Ella abrió la puerta del barandal, dándole paso al joven. Luego caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La abrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_ ¡Feliz noche buena!_ gritó enérgica mientras muchos niños se abalanzaban sobre ella, para abrazarla con cariño.

_ Buenas noches, señorita Buttercup _ saludó una anciana sonriente. Luego se percató de la presencia del pelinaranja sonriente_ Buenas noches, joven

_ Ah, abuela, él es un chico que conocí en el bosque…

_ Mi nombre es Brick, mucho gusto, señora_ saludó extendiendo su mano hacia la anciana. Había olvidado decirle su nombre a la joven que tenía a su lado.

_ El gusto es mío, joven Brick_ estrechó la mano de él, ambos sonrientes.

_ Butter, ¿nos trajiste algún regalo?_ preguntó una infante de cabellos rubios, cortos, sostenidos en un par de coletas.

_ Claro, Brick y yo las trajimos para ustedes_ respondió ella extendiendo la canastilla para los niños. Cada uno tomó una flor en sus manos y comenzaron a jugar con ellas.

_ Gracias, joven Brick_ expresó la canosa mujer mientras se posaba delante del joven

_ No hay de qué, señora_ repuso él un poco avergonzado por tener crédito en algo tan simple. Sonrió al ver que los niños sonreían a pesar de haber recibido algo tan simple como una flor. Recordó sus primeras navidades, nada comparado con esta. Rodeado de regalos que al final terminaban en el desván de su mansión. Algo apretó delicadamente su corazón, esos niños eran diferentes a él en su infancia.

_ Abuela, ¿Qué tal si comemos?_ propuso la joven con una sonrisa mientras cargaba en brazos a una niña de cabellos naranjas, hipnotizada por la flor que sostenía en sus manos, sus grandes ojos rosas brillaban de felicidad. Amaba las flores.

_ Como desee, señorita.

Todos se sentaron en una larga mesa en el comedor. Hicieron una breve oración agradeciendo por todo y comenzaron a disfrutar los 3 pavos que se posaban al centro de la mesa.

Después de cenar, los niños invitaron a jugar al joven pelinaranja, quien aceptó un poco dudoso. Una amena noche, a pesar de no estar con su familia. La morena se unió a los juegos un poco después, animando aun más la noche. Risas, pequeños gritos de alegría, los pasos de los niños al correr… todo eso terminó a las 11:00 pm, momento de ir a las camas.

_ Tienen mucha energía_ comentó el joven en un susurro mientras arropaba a un niño de rubios cabellos en su cama. El pequeño babeaba un poco, por el profundo sueño al que había entrado.

_ Si…_ apoyó Buttercup arropando a uno de cabellos negros y sonrisa imponente. Un deje de tristeza se marcó en su rostro.

_ Tu eres la dueña de este orfanato, ¿no?_ cuestionó Brick sin ver a la joven a los ojos.

_ Si…

_ ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

_ Se quedarán aquí, hasta que alguien los valore_ respondió ella levantándose lentamente. Quería salir de esa habitación cuanto antes

_ Entonces deberíamos hacer más amena su estadía en este sitio, ¿no?

_ Eso quisiera…

_ Bien, creo que será mejor irme_ susurró después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo.

_ Brick, gracias por todo_ sonrió ampliamente para después caminar hacia la puerta del amplio dormitorio, seguida por el joven.

_ No hay porqué_ correspondió él al salir de la habitación. Sintió que algo vibraba en el interior de su bolsillo derecho.

Introdujo su mano dentro de él y sacó un pequeño aparato cromado. Al ver la brillante pantalla una enorme mueca de disgusto surcó sus labios. Presionó una tecla verde y colocó el aparato en su oído.

_ _Joven Brick, ¿Dónde ha estado? Lo hemos estado buscando todo el día__ oh, como odiaba la chillona voz de su ama de llaves. No contestó, sabía que no era necesario hacerlo_ _Iván pasará por usted de inmediato, ya sabemos su ubicación__ eso era lo único malo de tener un celular con GPS y rastreador.

_ Como quieran_ respondió de mala gana. Colgó el celular y notó que la joven lo veía con un deje de tristeza

_ Parece que tu niñera ya vendrá a buscarte_ comentó ella sonriendo de manera altanera, para disimular su inevitable tristeza.

_ No es mi niñera. ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos?_ preguntó él. Tenía nervios. Sentía que su estomago se oprimía con fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que ella era diferente a las mujeres que lo buscaban: Princesas de silicón con afanes por conseguirse a un tipo rico que pagara más de sus cirugías.

_ Como quieras, eso haría felices a los niños_ _y a mí también_, continúo en su mente

_ Bien, nos veremos luego

_ Claro_ cerró los ojos mientras le abría la puerta principal al joven

Los volvió a abrir sorprendida cuando sintió el par de labios apoderarse de los suyos. Sintió los brazos del joven rodear su delgada cintura, para luego subir solo uno para acariciar su cabello despeinado. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del beso que él le había robado. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello, mientras que él presionaba su cabeza contra la suya para profundizar el beso.

Fue así durante largos segundos, ambos disfrutando el beso, más de lo que habrían deseado. El claxon de un automóvil fue lo que cortó el profundo beso. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas. Sus mejillas ardían. Ambos con las miradas gachas, sin saber que decir.

_ Br-Brick…_ susurró ella inaudiblemente, con los labios temblorosos.

_ Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder_ lo dejó tan de pronto, tan de golpe, que dejo sin palabras a la morena. Sabía a la perfección que deseaba que eso no fuera cierto. Deseaba no haberlo dicho, pero no quería que ella se alejara de él. A pesar de haberla conocido esa misma tarde.

Caminó con paso apurado a la salida del orfanato, dejando a la joven sorprendida y perpleja. El chofer del lujoso auto se bajó de él en cuanto vio al pelinaranja con la mirada gacha. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto mientras susurraba un ordinario y rutinario _Buenas noches, joven Brick _con la mirada baja. El joven lo ignoró y solo subió al auto con prisa, no quiera escuchar algún reclamo por parte de la morena. Sin embargo, solo escuchó un _¡Espera!_ Por parte de los labios de ella.

La volteó a ver antes que el conductor cerrara la puerta. La confusión en su mirada hizo que el chofer se detuviera y dejara la puerta abierta. Él vio como la chica corría hasta la salida del orfanato con una flor roja en sus manos

_ Olvidas tu regalo de navidad_ su creciente sonrisa hizo sonrojar al joven que dudó en tomar la delicada planta entre sus dedos. El la observó aun sonrojado. Tomó la flor en su mano y en un rápido y ágil movimiento salió del auto y colocó la flor en el negro cabello de ella, al tiempo que le daba un corto beso en la frente.

_ Feliz navidad, Buttercup_ soltó él sonriendo vivamente. Ella se sonrojó por el contacto inesperado.

_ Feliz navidad, Brick_ fue lo único que atinó a decir

_ Joven Brick, tengo que llevarlo a casa_ el chofer arruinó su momento. Él lo miro seriamente con sus profundos ojos escarlata, pero ella rio por lo bajo.

_ Nos vemos mañana, Brick_ luego de decir eso caminó hacia el interior del orfanato.

_ Iván…_ nombró el pelinaranja con su mirada escondida en la sombra de su cabello desordenado.

_ ¿Sí?_ preguntó el chofer temeroso.

_ Mañana vendré solo en el auto, puedes tomarte el día libre, y salúdame a tu esposa de mi parte_ sin más subió al auto y cerró la puerta después de él. Un largo suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios del conductor antes de entrar al auto y comenzar a conducir.

El joven observó detenidamente el hogar para niños desamparados. Recordó cada uno de los rostros de los 17 niños que se encontraban en ese lugar. Definitivamente unas Nochebuenas no eran un regalo suficiente para unos niños tan amigables como ellos. Santa Claus les haría una visita al día siguiente… mejor dicho, Santa Brick, el heredero a la fortuna de los Him.

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Pfff -.-, pensé que no iba a terminarlo de escribir antes de que se acabara la Noche Buena -.-.

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que hubo mucho OoC, pero eso siempre pasa en mis fics n_n.

¡Les deseo felices fiestas a todos! ¡Que Dios los bendiga siempre!

¡Sayônara!


End file.
